


The Prince Type

by Kuudere_Aquarian



Series: OHSHC Works [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Minor Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Reader Of Unspecified Gender, minor Haruhi Fujioka/Hikaru Hitachiin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudere_Aquarian/pseuds/Kuudere_Aquarian
Summary: This was written in 2012 so please keep that in mind when reading!Originally posted to FF.net as "You're Good at What You Do" and "Tamaki Suoh Drabbles" under my penname there: Fallen-Autumn-LeavesEdited 6/2020 to try to improve the quality.A drabble/snapshot collection.You're Good at What You Do: Tamaki has been harboring a crush for a girl that hasn't even met him! What happens when Kyoya makes her cry? TamakixOCBirthday: It's Tamaki's birthday! TamakixUnspecifiedGenderReaderFor You I'd Be Running a Thousand Miles: Tamaki's best female friend is moving away and Tamaki understandably is upset. TamakixOFCI Will Never Let You Fall: OFC is clumsy TamakixOFCI Can't Love Without a Fight: Haruhi beats Ootori!OFC to the punch everytime
Relationships: Suoh Tamaki/Original Female Character(s), Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Series: OHSHC Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776037
Kudos: 2





	The Prince Type

**You're Good at What You Do**

Tamaki knew the girl. She was Bajiru Tanaka, a second year student who was declared the official fan artist of the host club. He knew she loved working with watercolors but didn't mind other mediums. He knew she worked quickly and her work was flawless, one of Kyoya's favorite traits of hers. Before he knew it, Tamaki found he had developed a crush on the brunette, but sadly, they had never officially met. She did visit the Host Club occasionally to speak with Kyoya, but Tamaki could never devise a reason to speak with her outside of the polite acknowledgements classmates or passing acquaintances shared. She would pick up work from Kyoya and Kyoya would give her pictures of the hosts that she would use as reference to paint portraits and develop fan art that he could sell for profit. Though Bajiru was given a percentage of the profit, if Bajiru was asked, she would say that she only did it for the practice, not the money. Like most of Ouran's student population, Bajiru was fairly wealthy and as the youngest of her family wasn't expected to inherit her family business but still could decide to not work at all and live a comfortable life. 

It was a normal Thursday, the day Bajiru dropped off the paintings. This time however, it wasn't the normal meeting. The night previous, she had stayed up late finishing a portrait of Haruhi and this morning she hurriedly wrapped it in brown paper, assuming it was dry. The weather was turning warm which meant an increase in demands for summer and beach themed items. It was the beginning of her busy season and she had just got a text from Kyoya that he had a list of commissions for her already. Usually she would meet with him every Tuesday to exchange commissions, and she had just this past Tuesday, and already there were ten or fifteen more in the past two days.

Unfortunately for her, in her stress about the numerous commissions, she had made a huge error. As she unwrapped the painting, it became clear. Haruhi's face had become one big smudge! Kyoya was in no way happy. In fact he was thoroughly annoyed. He had already lined up a potential buyer to come look at the painting this afternoon and he would have to reschedule at the last moment. So it is slightly understandable when he lost his cool, but not so when he went full Shadow King. He was so insensitive to the poor girls feelings that Bajiru practically ran away after a few minutes of berating. Tamaki was too far away to hear what was said, but nevertheless followed her from the room.

When he caught up with her, she was hidden in an alcove on the second floor.

"Bajiru?" he called. She turned her grey eyes, glassy with tears, towards him.

"Oh, hello, Tamaki," she quickly wiped away the tears.

"What's wrong , my princess? Why are you crying?"

"I messed up a portrait! It was an accident, I guess I didn't give it enough time to dry. Kyoya's really mad at me! He said it was an amateur move and that if I did it again I'm out of a job. I thought my paintings were getting better, but he said he could hire someone much better than me," Bajiru looked down.

Tamaki placed a finger under her chin and met her eyes with his. "Don't worry about it," he said. "Kyoya just lost his temper. You're a wonderful artist and I think you are professional quality!"

"You mean it?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you, Tamaki," the sadness vanished and was replaced with confidence.

"So I'll see you next Tuesday?" Bajiru shook her head. "No?"

"I'll stop by tomorrow to visit you!" Bajiru promised and hugged him goodbye. "Thanks again!" and she hurried away to prepare her art supplies for the next project.

Tamaki returned to the Host Club, excited for the next day and happy to have finally acquainted himself with his crush. He hoped with all his heart that eventually Bajiru Tanaka would come to reciprocate his feelings.

* * *

**Birthday**

You hummed as you put the finishing touches on your surprise. It was a certain blonde's birthday today and you were excited to celebrate it. Entering Tamaki's room followed by the rest of the Host Club, you set the tray in front of the birthday boy. You had sent Antoinette in ahead of you to wake him up. Sure enough, Tamaki still had messy bedhead and sleep blurred eyes, but he was sitting up with an enthusiastic Antoinette rolling in the covers next to him for her precious belly rubs.

With a smile, you placed the silver tray in your hands on the bedside table nearby. The silver cloche was lifted to present a breakfast worthy of a King: French toast, bacon, omelet, fruit, and cupcakes with the words: 'Happy Birthday Tama-chan!'

You had planned to all shout happy birthday together, but you weren't surprised when Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't hold back and threw their confetti early. Giving up any organization, everyone shouted their congrats in turn and you joined in. Just a glance at the million-watt smile from the blonde told you your plan had been a success.

* * *

**For You I'd Be Running a Thousand Miles**

_Inspired by "Somebody to Love" by Justin_ _Bieber_

Tamaki was in a slump. He had been since he heard that Anna was leaving Japan.

Anna had been his best friend (alongside Kyoya of course) since middle school. She was a short girl in Tamaki's grade, with white-blonde hair and black eyes. She was the almost exact opposites: Tamaki liked attention, Anna didn't. Tamaki didn't have a shy bone in his body, Anna would rather hide in an out-of-the-way place than socialize. But the differences are what made them good friends. When they were younger, Anna was bullied, Tamaki fixed it. If Tamaki needed advice, he would go to Anna.

They had made a promise to always be there for one another, but now Anna was going to stay with her grandmother for who knows how long, maybe forever.

This is why he was now sighing loudly and he shredding newspapers in the corner of music room three on a cloudy, drizzly day.

"Senpai, why don't you go after her?" Haruhi asked, sighing, knowing the mess he was making was going to be her responsibility to clean up.

"Daughter, what an excellent idea!"

On impulse he jumped up and raced towards the exit, he had to catch Anna before it was too late! So focused on his destination, he didn't notice the clouds had opened up in a downpour and so forgot to grab his umbrella on the way. He dashed through the rain towards the train station. Running through the doors and onto the platform, he searched frantically. Heading towards tracks, his head whipped back and forth. Finally, he spotted her white hair. Rushing forward he embraced the small figure, crying.

"Oh! Tamaki! What are you doing here?" Although he couldn't see her face from where his was buried in her hair, he could hear the shock.

"I don't want you to leave. You can come stay with me!" he wailed.

"But, didn't you hear?" she said in her quiet way. He made a confused sound. "I'm only going to visit her. I'll be back later today or early tomorrow. I told Kyoya to tell you."

He perked back up and pouted. "No, Mommy didn't tell me anything!"

She smiled and her train pulled up. After hugging him goodbye, she boarded the train. It began pulling away, and they shared enthusiastic waving. Soon the only thing in the station was a happy dripping Tamaki and the wind.

_... For you I'd be Running a thousand miles, Just to get to where you are..._

* * *

**I Will Never Let You Fall**

_Inspired by "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

Maria could stumble across any flat surface, so it wasn't one of Kyoya's brightest ideas when he made her a maid.

But Tamaki had insisted. And as everyone knows, a happy Tamaki means more clients.

Her job mainly consisted of carrying hot liquids, delicate tea sets, towering cakes, and meticulously ordered paperwork, but somehow she found enough balance to walk without tripping during host club hours. After hours were a different matter entirely. From the moment the guests had disappeared, she'd heave a sigh and stumble her way across the music room.

Today as she made her way across the room, the usual offender appeared. The rug near Haruhi's normal table unavoidably tripped her up almost daily. So it was no surprise when she tripped on crease in the rug. Maria shut her sea-green eyes as she fell, expecting to hit the floor but a pair of arms held her up. Pushing her dark hair from her eyes she saw a smiling Tamaki looking lovingly down at her.

  
"You're so clumsy, princess," he said and softly kissed her lips.

_...I will never let you fall..._

* * *

**I Can't Love Without A Fight**

_Inspired by "I'm Alive" by Becca_

As Kyoya's younger sister, I'm pressured by my father to do something productive with my life. And I will. But we each have a different definition of the word 'productive'. For me it is becoming a writer, publish books, living somewhere quiet, and being happy with simple things. For my father it is becoming rich, powerful and influential, living in a big house, getting a good job, and most of all not letting him down. It's a big difference between the two.

I usually help Kyoya out at the host club after school. This most of all gets on my fathers nerves. He doesn't like them, especially Tamaki Suoh despite the strength of the Suoh name (and the influential names of the rest of the host club, not to mention the clients themselves). Too bad, though, because I have had a crush on the blonde since I first met him in middle school. If you listen to what Kyoya says, he likes me too. I've decided that today would be the day to tell him how I feel. It was a fairytale like day: sunny, warm, and the light filtering through the windows turned the hallways peach. A gentle breeze filtered through the open windows along the corridor. 

I steeled myself and walked into the third music room. Immediately I stopped dead in my tracks. The blonde I was searching for had his arms wrapped around Haruhi Fujioka! Greeaatt! Sarcasm noted. I wouldn't give them any satisfaction to seeing my moment of weakness. My pride would kill me for weeks if they saw my tears. Maybe I had more Ootori in me than I thought.

A few weeks later, I thought to myself, 'I suppose if I can't have the best, there is the second best.' That would be Hikaru Hitachiin. We have been good friends for ages but lately, my thoughts about him have changed, maybe I had started to like him-like him. One way to tell. Once again entering the third music room, what did I see? But Miss Haruhi Fujioka herself, wrapped around Boyfriend Material #2.

Dang it Haruhi!

I left and sighed. Maybe I'll just grow old alone and have a lot of cats...

_...I can't love without a fight..._


End file.
